


Hard and Fast

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie chooses boring ones for this very reason I'm sure, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Netflix and Chill, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gwen knows, she just goes along with it, unprotected sex, what a boring movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Pairing: Gwen/Spider-Woman and Eddie Brock/VenomWarning: Sexual and mature content matter. (NSFW, Netflix and Chill, vaginal sex, fingering, unprotected, rough)Word Count: 1034Note: A big thank you for @wolfangelwings for sponsoring this story on my Ko-Fi. It was definitely a challenge to write a NSFW in the 900-1000 word range but since they were my first Ko-Fi I decided to try and I succeeded! Ho yeahhhh. I’m pleased with how it turned out and I hope you enjoy too!





	Hard and Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfsWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsWing/gifts).



Friday nights always started with the usual winding down with dinner and a poorly done foreign film, but they had a tendency of ending with an unwatched movie once the cuddling started. Tonight, Gwen had the idea to start the fun, a little pent up from the day and in desperate need of release. Her urges were only deepened as she felt Eddie’s breath on her neck. Maybe it was his plan all along, Gwen didn’t know, but it wasn’t long before she felt the heat build up between her legs.

Clenching them together tighter, she did her best to stare ahead at the film, stealing a glance at Venom who had turned its attention from the television to Gwen. She quickly turned her focus back before flickering her gaze back for a second to see if Venom was still looking.

Not only was the symbiote looking, but Eddie was too.

“What?” Gwen asked, feeling self-conscious as she pulled out of Eddie’s arms slightly.

“You’re blushing.” Eddie raised an eyebrow, as Venom stretched out to nod in agreement.

“I am not.”

“You’re thinking about sex aren’t you?”

Gwen feigned her innocence, “What? Me? No. I’m watching this very interesting movie.”

“Uh huh. I believe you.”

Eddie turned his attention back to the movie, but Venom did not. It moved behind Eddie, getting closer to Gwen as she tried to get back into the film, willing the warmth to subside. But as she did so, she noticed a small grin toy at Eddie’s mouth from the corner of her eye. It was then that she felt Venom’s tongue slide up the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver as Eddie made his move.

The quick movements of maneuvering Gwen under him had taken her by surprise as his firm body pressed her into the cushions of the sofa. His mouth found hers as his hands trailed up her form, finding her breasts and giving the soft flesh a squeeze.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Came Eddie’s voice at first as he pulled away as Venom enveloped him, “but this movie is very dull.”

Gwen was already barely able to control herself from just the pressure of her clenched legs, but now that both Eddie and Venom were above her, ready and as eager as she was, all she could do was pull them back to her. A combination of desperation and hunger made Gwen wrap her legs around their waist, keeping them as close as possible as she ground herself against them.

The sensation of her aching clit being pressed against Venom flooded her senses as they let out a grunt of approval, resuming their makeout session. Lips upon lips devoured each other only separated with heavy gasps for air, it was enough to make Gwen dizzy. The feeling of being drunk on lust was all too real as Venom’s hand slid down her yoga pants and panties, finding her slick and hot.

They easily pushed not one, but two fingers deep inside of Gwen causing her to arch her hips up to them. Venom was only increasing her longing to climax as they pressed on a sensitive spot within her. They rubbed slowly at first, swallowing her gasps of pleasure, determined to have every drop of her reactions, but their tempo only increased as her wet walls clenched tightly around their fingers. Only when they stopped suddenly did Gwen whine, whimpering her disapproval at the sudden loss as they moved their hand out from her.

“Patience.” They growled, lifting her up slightly as they began removing her clothing, leaving her exposed and dripping on the couch.

In one swift movement, Venom had angled the tip of their cock and pushed in with ease, giving a low rumble of pleasure as they buried themselves deep inside her. Gwen didn’t hold back as her fingernails bit into black flesh, gripping from the intensity of pleasure from getting exactly what she wanted. She needed this. She craved it. And now that her lover was deep inside her, the sensual gratification she felt only increased.

Their cock always hit every inch of her, making her feel pleasantly full and stretched, but when they were seated fully that’s when Gwen could feel her eyes start to roll. Every stroke left her needing more, but she wanted to have their body pressed against her, flesh to flesh and heat to heat. Letting go, Gwen managed to pull her shirt and bra off, allowing her breasts to bounce and immediately grabbing Venom’s attention.

Swooping their face low, they lavished attention on her breasts, flicking their tongue across her sensitive nipples while still gripping her legs tightly. They kept her wide open so that when they pulled back from giving exquisite pleasure to her breasts, they would have a visual feast of their thick black cock pressing into her. Her aching entrance split apart and gripping them tightly with each thrust as if she never wanted to let go.

She didn’t. Neither did they. The sounds of slapping flesh upon flesh filled the apartment and it wasn’t much longer before Gwen could feel the familiar pull of her orgasm. It was ready and more than willing to pull her over the edge and to rip through her body like a bullet with Venom pulling the trigger.

All it took was for Venom to pound into her, clutching her hips tightly as their thrusts quickened, “I’m so close.”

Gwen wrapped her arms around their neck, pulling them into a kiss as she felt her climax rock through her. Her body tightened, clenching as a whimper of elation escaped her lips just before Venom joined her. One final thrust and their own voice joined hers before spilling themselves into her, their member throbbing and twitching.

Her body didn’t want to release them as their strokes became slow and shallow, only stilling as they both held each other on the couch, catching their breath with sounds of poor dialogue mixing in. Venom leaned their head into the crook of Gwen’s neck, the warmth from their breathing teasing at Gwen’s exposed breasts.

It was the perfect way to unwind for the start of the weekend.


End file.
